


Sobre Amor e Ódio

by ferporcel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, One Shot, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vida de dois bruxos revolve e se resolve em torno do amor e do ódio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre Amor e Ódio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Love and Hatred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388385) by [ferporcel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel). 



> **Disclaimer:** Não é meu, é tudo da J.K. Rowling.
> 
>  **N.A.:** Esta fic foi escrita em 2006 para o Amigo Oculto de Halloween das Snapetes no LiveJournal. Obrigada à Thity Deluc pela betagem. *abraça*

Os olhos negros escuros e frios encontram olhos verdes brilhantes e profundos. À distância, as árvores esparsas aparecendo entre eles enquanto se movem, a fumaça das muitas almas queimando no chão, nada pode tirar os olhos desses dois bruxos um do outro. Dois homens que entraram num campo de batalha desenhado por e para eles trazerem à tona a essência de suas vidas. Homens que foram meninos inocentes, mesmo que por pouco tempo; meninos amados que não conheciam o amor.

A diferença no número de outonos que cada um viu não consistia mais em muitas diferenças entre eles. Ambos foram fardos de felicidade; bebês de cabelos escuros carregados por mães felizes com, sim, amor autêntico. Muitos sabiam disso sobre o Menino Que Sobreviveu, mas muito poucos sabiam que isso também era verdade para o homem amargo que agora o circulava por entre árvores.

Harry Potter perdera aquele amor quando tinha um ano de idade. Todos sabiam que Lord Voldemort matara a mãe que tentou proteger seu único filho e perdera seus poderes no processo de tentar terminar o serviço. Harry foi instantaneamente transformado em herói por algo que nunca soube a respeito, e não saberia por muitos anos. Fora levado do afeto e da alegria para a frieza e a penúria.

Harry era um herói, mas não o tipo de herói que o mundo bruxo dizia que ele era. Ele deveria ser um herói pela fé que tinha no amor que não lembrava ter recebido, e não por fazer adormecer o mal. O verdadeiro herói responsável por isso era, novamente, o amor. Tentaram lhe convencer, lhe desencorajar. Não, ele se recusou, e aquilo fez de Harry Potter um verdadeiro herói, salvando-se do abismo aonde o amor nunca chega.

Severo Snape também perdera aquele amor, mas não tão inesperadamente nem tão diretamente. Vivera com seus pais por mais de onze anos, e embora eles o tivessem amado por todo esse tempo, o jovem Severo não seria capaz de confirmar, tão súbito fora esse amor. Sim, pais têm muitas maneiras de amar seus filhos, umas mais efetivas que outras.

Anos de frustrações e batalhas perdidas levaram Severo ao abismo que Harry miraculosamente evitara, e a escuridão tomou conta dele, cobrindo muito mais que apenas sua pele pálida com vestes pesadas. O coração de Severo ficou nas sombras da reclusão imposta por si mesmo, sendo ignorado por muitos e muitos anos, tornando-se frio e seco.

Mas sementes de amor nunca morrem por completo, e quando Severo foi forçado a encarar a dor de seu coração, descongelando no fogo de uma velha paixão, chamas cruéis alimentadas por lenhas de remorso e desespero, lhe foi dada a chance de tornar-se um herói também.

O resgate viera para os dois através de Hogwarts, pelas mãos do antigo diretor, em momentos diferentes da vida. Alvo Dumbledore fora um homem sábio com fé infinita no amor, o qual fizera uma questão de honra compartilhar com todos que por ele procurassem. E poucos questionavam o sábio bruxo, e mesmo esses poucos respeitavam o conhecimento que sabiam que Dumbledore tinha e não conseguiam entender, mesmo aqueles com menos que uma alma.

E pela confiança na personificação do amor que queriam guardar consigo, os homens segurando varinhas que canalizavam grande poder, fortes, resolutos em quem eram, no que podiam, estavam agora presos nessa dança com nenhum desfecho previsível. Por respeito, Harry obrigara Dumbledore a beber um veneno. Por respeito, Severo lançara a maldição derradeira em seu mentor.

Daquele momento em diante, confiar e entender se tornara mais difícil, e tudo estaria perdido se eles não fossem, por inteiro, homens de Dumbledore. Mesmo partindo nos termos em que partiram, seu elo de amor destruído, Harry e Severo ainda estavam ligados por outro sentimento primitivo, um que eles estavam bem familiarizados: o ódio. Todos sabiam que Severo odiava Harry e que o sentimento era recíproco. Mas havia mais uma coisa que eles odiavam, e odiar essa coisa era o que os impedira de matarem um ao outro em seus encontros prévios.

Sim, eles se encontraram diversas vezes depois da noite fatídica que a Marca Negra pairara sobre Hogwarts. A vida de Harry tornara-se uma reunião de buscas. Ele estivera buscando Horcruxes, Snape, força, fé, esperança… e Voldemort. Harry encontrara tudo que procurara, mas aquilo não significava que fora bem sucedido em tudo que quis. Encontrar Snape uma vez provara não ser o suficiente.

Quando o verdadeiro medalhão de Slytherin fora localizado, Harry também encontrara Snape pela primeira vez desde então. O encontro foi breve, os Comensais da Morte chegaram atrasados e desaparataram depois da troca de algumas azarações. Harry tivera tempo de lançar algumas maldições no Snape, mas como na fuga do bruxo mais velho de Hogwarts, foram facilmente defletidas com gestos despreocupados, e não houvera tempo para mais nada.

Harry ficara tão frustrado em deixar o Snape escapar novamente que quase não sentiu alegria em finalmente recuperar a peça autêntica da alma de Voldemort. Só sentiu alguma felicidade quando a assistiu dissolver num silvo de fumaça fedorenta com o derretimento de seu invólucro inanimado.

As buscas continuaram, e com a ajuda de seus amigos leais, Harry encontrara a Taça de Hufflepuff... e Snape. Uma batalha seguiu-se. Muitos soldados do Lorde das Trevas estiveram lá, entregando azarações e suas vidas para proteger o prêmio brilhante, que Harry percebeu que eles não faziam idéia que era feito com muito mais que metal e pedras preciosas. Ou melhor, a maioria não sabia o que o pequeno troféu realmente premiava ao lado que o possuísse, mas Harry estava bem consciente do bruxo mascarado alto e obscuro com mãos longas e pálidas lutando contra membros da Ordem com uma facilidade irritante, e não se enganava: Snape sabia pelo que estavam batalhando de verdade.

Mas todas aquelas certezas só vieram para Harry mais tarde, porque ver Snape enchia seu coração com uma determinação mórbida, e seu cérebro registrava pouca coisa. A força que Harry colocava em derrotar o assassino fazia seu coração gritar, tentando se fazer ouvir por sobre o pulsar ensurdecedor de seu sangue fervendo, impelindo ódio flamejante pelos olhos cristalinos, cegando-o.

E vendo somente o monstro da escuridão, Harry urrara maldições de uma varinha de madeira trêmula, iluminando o ar carregado ao redor, ressoando alto contra o escudo sólido. Embora a magia não atingisse o alvo, os sentimentos por trás dela fluíam pelos olhos conectados. Sem nem perceber que a necessidade por ar crescia com mais urgência entre as maldições, tornando-o vulnerável, Harry foi pego de surpresa pela azaração forte que o atingira bem no peito, derrubando seu corpo, mas nunca sua determinação.

Outra luz forte veio da direção do Snape, mandando a varinha do Harry para o chão junto com ele. — Você é tão patético e fraco quanto o seu pai, Potter!

— Bem como você gosta das suas vítimas, seu covarde!

— Cale a boca! — E a dor arrebatou Harry. — Cale a boca, seu menino estúpido!

Respirando com dificuldades depois da maldição que o atingira, Harry sibilou:

— Eu não tenho medo de você.

— Mas bem que deveria! — Snape declarou sobre novos gritos de dor vindos de Harry. A maldição foi retirada, e Snape voltou a falar:

— É uma pena que eu não possa lhe ensinar o que merece. Você fala demais, Potter, igual ao seu precioso pai. Sua mente aberta deixa você uma presa tão impotente... Uma pena que o Lorde das Trevas queira exclusividade sobre você.

Mais nenhuma palavra deixou a boca de Snape, nem nenhuma maldição deixou sua varinha também, e o ódio dele por Harry era demonstrado apenas pelo rosto contorcido iluminado pela luz de uma maldição vinda do outro lado na direção dele. Snape se fora um segundo depois.

O corpo de Harry ainda doía no chão, e doeria pelos dias que seguiram aquele encontro. Mesmo depois que os efeitos físicos da batalha tinham passado, ele ainda estava afetado pelas conseqüências. O ódio que sentia só ajudava a reforçar cada palavra que Snape lhe dissera. A princípio, tudo que conseguia ouvir eram os insultos a seu pai, o desprezo. Mas depois, durante o tempo que levou para a Hermione, com a ajuda inesperada do Slughorn, preparar o veneno que mataria a alma alheia anexada à taça, os sentimentos de Harry progrediram para frustração de ser ridicularizado pelo homem que tanto desprezava.

Embora o ódio fora o tom das palavras e dos atos de Snape, Harry começara a enxergar mais, especialmente nas palavras... Feche a boca, feche a mente. Snape estivera tão preocupado em desprezar Harry com seu senso de superioridade doentio, que acabara por ajudá-lo de um jeito que Harry estivera presunçoso em notar. E então, outras buscas foram acrescentadas às muitas de Harry, uma sendo a busca por feitiços não-verbais, outra por habilidades de Oclumência.

Encontrar a varinha de Ravenclaw colocara um fim em pelo menos uma das buscas do Harry. A última Horcrux fora encontrada alguns meses depois do resgate da taça de Hufflepuff. A fé do Harry em si mesmo crescia com cada passo que a guerra dava, fé baseada no amor de amigos encorajadores que o empurravam para frente, o ajudavam a atingir níveis de habilidade que nunca acreditaria possível.

Entrando na pequena loja estreita, simples e abandonada no Beco Diagonal, Harry não estava desapontado, mas um pouco surpreso pela falta de Comensais da Morte em vista. As caixas ordenadamente arranjadas que antes ficavam alinhadas em prateleiras que tomavam todas as paredes agora estavam por toda parte, mostrando o pouco respeito dado ao trabalho do Sr. Olivaras depois que ele desaparecera. Quando a loja provou-se realmente vazia, Harry, Rony e Hermione começaram a usar o encantamento desenvolvido para localizar a varinha certa. Quando a Hermione chamou animada de perto da entrada da loja, Harry soube que a varinha que procuravam era aquela exposta na vitrine por todos aqueles anos.

Guardando a recém encontrada Horcrux em suas vestes, Harry seguia seus amigos para fora da loja quando parou no meio do caminho. Sentindo mais do que vendo, ele sabia que não estavam mais sozinhos, se é que em algum momento estiveram. Harry virou-se, e lá, parado em um canto sombrio, materializando-se da escuridão, estava ele. Eles travaram olhares, indecifráveis em suas intenções, e antes que Harry pudesse deixar seus sentimentos agirem por sua varinha pronta, Snape alcançou a dele, assentiu com a cabeça e desaparatou.

Dias mais tarde, Harry ainda estava atormentado pelo comportamento de Snape na Olivaras. Nem mesmo o envolvimento nos preparativos estratégicos para a destruição dos últimos dois pedaços da alma de Voldemort — Nagini e o próprio Lorde das Trevas — foram capazes de distrair completamente a mente de Harry daquela interação estranha. Ódio na forma de azarações e maldições Harry conhecia bem, mas ódio em forma de um aceno de cabeça... Não havia forma de ódio que poderia ser expressa com um aceno de cabeça, e mesmo assim Harry estava certo que não havia nada entre o Snape e ele que não fosse baseado em repugnância.

E então outro verão chegou e Harry estava quase pronto para enfrentar seu destino. Cada tentativa de lançar uma azaração de forma não verbal, cada exercício de Oclumência que fazia com sucesso, tudo acrescentava à sua confiança no desfecho da guerra. Embora não houvesse mais Horcruxes para caçar, Harry juntara-se à Ordem em pelo menos um par de confrontos com Comensais da Morte antes do encontro com Voldemort. Nessas ocasiões, Snape estivera presente, mas cada tentativa que o Harry fazia de chegar até ele, os levava a travar olhares, fazer o Comensal da Morte colocar alguém entre eles ou encerrar o ataque, desaparatando.

Da primeira vez que isso acontecera, Harry voltara para o Quartel General frustrado — o que ele chamava de fome de vingança insatisfeita. Mas no encontro seguinte e bem sucedido, o que os levara ao paradeiro de Voldemort, Snape encontrara os olhos do Harry, sorrira com malícia depois de ter sido atingido por uma azaração particularmente vil, e declarara o ataque terminado. O prazer de atingir Snape com gosto só fora superado pela iminência de enfrentar Voldemort não muito depois daquele dia.

E com um suspiro trêmulo, Harry colocara um pé no seu destino, cheio com uma confiança nascida no amor e no ódio, pronto para acabar com sua vida, aquela vida que vivera desde que perdera seus pais, bem ali, esperando e apenas esperando por uma chance de renascer.

Azarações bem treinadas, confiança absoluta. Força, fé. Logo Nagini era uma poça de sangue, desalmada; logo olhos vermelhos sangue prenderam os verdes fortes de Harry, dominando pelo medo, encurralando, esmagando pelos sentimentos ruins guardados em tantas memórias, comprimindo Harry em si mesmo. E desespero arrebatador libertou um amor mantido despercebido pela consciência na mente de Harry, querendo fazer isso tudo parar, e esperança cheia desse amor expulsou o horror para longe. Verde lançado com sentimentos tão fortes dominou o ar ao redor deles, e o mal jamais cresceria daquela alma dilacerada novamente.

Harry olhava fixamente para o seu triunfo, respirando com dificuldade, absorto da guerra ainda sendo travada ao seu redor. Os rostos daqueles que sucumbiram invadindo sua mente nessa loucura; o amor deles ainda envolvendo-o nesta neblina surrealista. Seus olhos deixaram o corpo no chão, pasmos, mas brilharam poderosos novamente quando foram encontrados calmamente pelos do Snape, mal escondidos atrás da máscara. Voldemort esquecido, Harry começou uma marcha até ele. O sorriso doentio que apareceu na boca do Snape só fazia Harry avançar mais depressa.

Uma maldição, um recuo, um passo para seguir; outra maldição, e mais passos para trás seguidos de perto por Harry. Foi assim que se colocaram na dança particular ao redor das árvores. Tudo que cada um conseguia enxergar era o outro, cegos pelas azarações luminosas e pela determinação.

Harry é atingido por uma azaração cortante muda, mas não se dá conta da dor que o corte profundo lhe causa. Ele acena sua varinha e a mesma azaração tira sangue do rosto do Snape, que tira sua máscara e aguça o olhar. Uma quantia de golpes é bloqueada por cada homem até que uma luz vermelha vibrante passa pelos escudos de Harry, derrubando-o.

— Vamos lá, Potter! Mostre do que você é capaz! — A voz do Snape é forte na mata agora silenciosa.

Harry levanta-se, ofegante. Eles recomeçam o concentrado movimento circular. Mais troca de magia, e agora Snape está no chão. Ele ri num som maníaco, reerguendo-se. A vontade de Harry aumenta. Outra troca aquecida de luzes furiosas, eles estão machucados, sangrando e ofegando.

— Você é patético, Potter! — Snape diz, entre tomadas de ar profundas; a forma de Harry mais uma vez de joelhos a sua frente.

Harry urra e Snape sabe que é isso. Ele é atingido por uma azaração particularmente odiosa e perde sua varinha quando seu corpo é jogado contra uma árvore. Ele deixa suas pernas perderem o pouco de força que ainda têm e desliza até o chão. Levanta os olhos quando os pés de Harry entraram no seu raio de visão. Os olhos do Harry queimam nos dele; uma varinha trêmula no seu rosto. 

— Me mate — Snape sibila na dor que agora toma seu corpo esgotado. — Me mate, Potter.

E os olhos do Harry perdem o brilho maníaco, arregalando-se em resposta ao... pedido do Snape? Recua um passo. — Não — sussurra, ainda recuando.

— Me mate, menino estúpido! — Snape rosna.

— Não, não.

— Termine, Potter! Termine o que veio aqui para fazer!

E a realização finalmente chega a Harry, ódio esquecido. Ele olha para o homem ofegando de dor à sua frente e tudo vem rápido para o primeiro plano da sua mente, abatendo o ódio e revelando a frustração lamentável.

— Não estou aqui para matá-lo — Harry diz calmamente, e é verdade. Não pode matar, não mais, não depois de todo o amor que derrubou o Voldemort momentos antes. — Não posso matá-lo depois de tudo que fez para... me ajudar. Vim aqui para matar Voldemort; está feito. — Ele cai de joelhos, tudo vindo de uma vez.

— Maldição, Potter! — Snape xinga e fecha os olhos. — Maldição, Alvo — completa em um sussurro. A prova de que Harry não colocaria um fim em sua vida miserável, não o faria pagar, só acrescentava à sua culpa; a verdade nas palavras de Dumbledore durante a discussão calorosa entre árvores quase iguais a estas, lá na Floresta Proibida. O amor de Harry é realmente muito forte, agora podia enxergar.

— Por que tinha que matá-lo, Snape? — Harry pergunta, trazendo o Snape de volta daquelas memórias dolorosas.

— Pelo mesmo motivo que você o fez beber veneno, Potter! — Snape disparou como resposta.

— Ele me fez jurar que eu não iria parar! — Harry se defendeu.

Snape o encarou calmamente. — Que seja. Você estava lá, Potter. Você o ouviu suplicando — Snape disse, deixando a cabeça cair de encontro à árvore.

— Ele lhe pediu que o matasse? — Harry estava aturdido. — Por quê? Por que ele fez isso?

Snape ainda descansava a cabeça na árvore atrás dele.

— Ele se sacrificou por você?! Por aquele Voto estúpido?! Eu precisava dele! — Harry acusou, e só então Snape abriu os olhos.

— Alvo nunca esteve pensando em mim, Potter! Eu lhe implorei que me deixasse morrer no lugar dele, o velho tolo!

E Harry sabia que era verdade. E Snape sabia que Harry entendia. E ambos sabiam que tudo que fizeram foi por amor. As folhas farfalhando no vento preenchiam o silêncio que caiu sobre eles.

— Eu os encontrei! — Eles ouviram uma voz feminina gritar de alguma distância.

— E agora? — Harry perguntou para o Snape, sua voz estarrecida.

— A vida, Potter. A vida.


End file.
